10 Songs
by Garnet-Moon
Summary: 10 songs. 10 Pairings. FemEnglandxMulti. Some human names used. Genderbender. Het.


**Disclaimer: The Hetalia manga and anime series do not belong to me nor do any of the songs**

Ten Songs

The way I loved you – Taylor Swift (Prussia)

Abigail Kirkland was considered one of the luckiest girls at Hetalia world school; she got the best grades, had the best friends and had the best boyfriend. She had been going out with Francis Bonnefoy for about four months and from the outside the couple looked perfect. Francis was gentlemanly, got on well with Abigail's overprotective brothers and seemed devoted to her. She couldn't have asked for anything better.

But there was a problem.

Gilbert Beilschmidt. Her ex-boyfriend.

They'd fought and argued over nearly everything. He was crude, loud and annoying; at times she would curse him for making her love him. Her first kiss, first love and first heartbreak. She missed their fights, the fevered make up kisses in the middle of a rainstorm and the whirlpool of emotions that came with it. It had been too much, their relationship had been just to unstable to survive. They had broken up in a mess of screaming, yelling and crying. Even as she smiles at her friends as they tease her about Francis, her eyes seek out the silver haired man in the corner of the room.

Green eyes meet red, and she can't deny the pang of longing in her chest. Francis would never be Gilbert and she wasn't sure if she was grateful or not.

If you wanna touch her ask! - Shania Twain (Japan)

Japan was a very patient nation, and a very observant one. It was these two qualities that enabled him to claim something that no other nation had ever had before: England's heart.

Over the centuries her hand had been sought by them all but the fiery country had refused them all. Any one who didn't understand that no meant no soon discovered how effectively she could use the sword hanging above her fireplace.

Japan hadn't chased her or badgered her with requests as the others had, no. He became her friend first. Japan knew that if he approached her as a suitor she would rebuke him, so he came to her with the offer of friendship. She had accepted and soon was coming to his house for long visits. He learned about her; her history, her likes and dislikes and her fears. It wasn't going to happen overnight but he could wait, for her.

It would surprise many to learn that she had made the first move. They had been walking home, from a festival near his house, and she had tentatively kissed his cheek. He had blushed pink and stared down at the table. He took a deep breath and met her concerned eyes with his own.

"E-England-chan, would i-it be alright i-if I held your h-hand?" Her brilliant green eyes had blinked and a smile had slowly spread across her face. She nodded and he'd taken her hand in his own. It may have taken a while but he had reached her heart, and it hadn't been with flowers, chocolates or gifts. It had happened because he was willing to work to get to know her first.

Bat out of Hell – Meatloaf (Russia)

The morning light streamed through the window of the small apartment and lit up the room. Abigail slowly opened her eyes to the rising sun. She stretched out on the bed and groaned as her muscles protested at the movement. She reached out a hand next to her and felt...nothing. Suddenly fully awake she sat up on the bed. It was only her on the double-bed. He'd left, again. The pain in her heart flared slightly but she knew there was nothing she could do to make him stay. Just like last night and the countless ones before.

She'd come to loathe the morning, because it meant he was gone from her.

The bike engine roared underneath him as the Russian tore out of London. He focused on the road in front of him instead of the gaping pain in his chest. His life was one of darkness; since he was young he'd been involved with crimes, drugs and violence. He was a damned man, and he couldn't bring her into it. She was a primary school teacher and represented the only pure and good thing that had ever happened to him. He wasn't sure why a bastard like him had been given such a precious gift but he wasn't about to ask why. She was the only good thing in his fucked up life and if he tainted her he would never forgive himself. So each night he would leave her there on the bed, ignoring every male instinct in him to cradle her close to him and let her go. Ivan knew without a doubt that tonight, he would back on his knees before her begging for her to take him back. Each time she said yes it felt like a miracle.

So caught up in his thoughts he didn't see the sudden curve in the road until it was too late.

Mean – Pink (France)

Where had they gone wrong? They had been so good together at the start. Even when she was hitting him or they were fighting over America there had been an underlying tenderness. They had always been close. He had been the one person she could always trust to be there, even when she didn't want him to be. England and France.

She used to wake up to breakfast in bed and he would see the secret places of her lands where nature and magic still remained. He would open doors for her and laugh at the stupid jokes she said. They had just fit. He had his own room in her heart that was his alone. So when had it fallen part?

The spark had gone and now there was an aching coldness that left her crying at night. When he ignored her completely at a meeting the proud warrior had felt like bursting into tears. He still slept in her bed, but that was more out of habit than real passion. More often he told her he was tired and turn around to sleep. How had this happened to them? How had the man who would gently kiss her hand and whisper perverted things in her ear turned into a stranger? Those sweet early days had gone, all that was left were memories and a gap. Did all relationships fall apart?

What was worse was that she knew that she wouldn't leave him. Whether it was out of fear of being alone, or the fact that it had been going on for years made it feel alright, she didn't know. England just wished she knew what had happened between them and sometimes she'd see the same wish in his eyes.

How do I live - Trisha Yearwood (Spain)

"Antonio! Wait!" The thirty year old woman ran after the retreating man. She used all of her strength to push her legs forward and trapped him in a hug. Abigail Carriedo felt the tears run down her cheeks as she held him to her.

"Y-You can't go." Antonio froze and held his breath at her words. They had been fighting again and his temper had snapped. He'd yelled at her and had scared her. When he'd seen the fear in her eyes; fear of him, he'd felt disgusted at himself and incredibly guilty. He'd tried to stroke her cheek but she'd flinched s little at his touch. So he'd turned to go, to leave her to find someone better than him. She deserved so much more than him.

"I have to leave. I scared for you. You need someone better than me." The words were hoarse and he tried to ignore the pain of leaving his _á__ngel_. Her grip only tightened.

"How am I supposed to live without you?" The words were spoken quietly, at first he thought he'd misheard. "If you leave it will be the cruellest thing you could ever do to me. Antonio. You're everything good in my life, I can't survive alone." To some it may have sounded clingy and desperate but to the Spaniard it was music.

"Neither can I _á__ngel." _He turned around and returned her embrace, his heart overflowing with love and joy. Abby had always seemed so independent and strong that he had been sure he needed her more than she needed him. For once he was glad to be wrong. He lifted her head up and captured her lips in a gentle kiss which his wife eagerly responded to. Despite their tempers and problems they needed each other.

Sk8er Boi – Avril Lavigne (Denmark)

Abigail's eyes widened behind thick glasses as she watched the scene in front of her. Mathias Kohler, the resident bad boy of their school had just been shot down by Nikolina (fem Norway) and in a pretty mean way. Abby watched as for a second sadness and shock passed over the Dane's face: it was no secret that Mathias had a huge crush on Nikolina, he'd liked her for years, and she'd seemed to like him back. The crowds began to disperse but Abby kept her eyes on the retreating boy's back; his shoulders were slumped and his posture just screamed rejection.

With a scowl she watched Nikolina walk back to her friends: Elizabeta and Natalia. The two girls were snickering and pointing at Mathias. For a second Abby thought she saw regret and longing in Nikolina's eyes but the girl looked away and began speaking to the giggling airheads next to her. Abby clutched the history book to her chest; she felt angry for Mathias, clearly these two were the reason why Nikolina had said no. Without really thinking she hurried after Mathias. She found him sat on the school roof staring up at the clouds. The roof door creaked open and he sat up at the nose.

"Listen Berwald I'm really not in th-" He stopped when he saw her.

"You're not Berwald." Abby blushed a bright pink and shook her head. "Wait I think I know you. You're that girl in my geography class. Anne?"

"Abigail." She whispered and he blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I suck at names. So what are you doing up here?"

"I-I wanted to see if you were alright." He looked a little shocked and she began to regret coming up. "I-I'm sorry if I intruded. I'll go now." She turned to leave

"Wait!" She stopped and looked back. He had a goofy grin on his face and pointed next to him. "You want to sit down?" A warm feeling rushed through her and she nodded.

Mathias watched the small blonde lower herself down to the roof. She was a quiet thing in class, only speaking to answering the teachers questions. She'd been labelled as a nerd but she actually looked quite nice. He gave her another grin and was pleased to see an answering smile on her face. Perhaps he was good enough for someone after all.

You Raise Me Up - Celtic Women (America)

England wiped at her eyes, she never cried; it was against her nature to show weakness but this was an exception. They'd done it, they'd won. The second world war was over and the axis had lost. She wept with her soldiers, her people and her fellow nations. She watched America jump up in the air and for once didn't scold him for his childish actions. They owed a lot to him, and he'd probably saved her life. On shaky legs she pushed herself off the ground only to be enveloped in an iron hug.

"We did it England we won." She chuckled at his joy and let her own relief swamp her. It was over. No more bombs or bodies. No more blood and tears. No more war.

"Of course we did. We had a hero on our side after all." She would kick herself later for saying that but the ecstasy of winning was still flowing through her veins. America's face turned a little sombre and the grip on her waist loosened.

"I was nearly too late though." The shadows in his eyes worried her and she caught him in a hug of her own.

"You were there when I needed you and that's what matters." Her voice was firm and he recognized the no-nonsense tone instantly.

"What can I say. I was taught well." He had fought for her. When he'd heard about what she was going through it had taken everything he had not to order his boss to enter the fighting. If she had died he would never have forgiven himself. It was her that gave him strength in the darkest hours of fighting and she was the one who made him feel like he was standing on mountains. He'd nearly lost her, and that was scarier than the fighting. She made him feel more than he could be.

He pressed her close to him and she relaxed in his embrace; both nations taking strength for what was to come and to help banish the memories of what had passed.

I'll stand by you – Girls Aloud (Canada)

July 4th : American independence Day.

Canada watched as the parades and flags and cheering echoed around his brothers land. This was Alfred's favourite holiday, and he always made sure to celebrate it with a bang. Canada however, didn't feel anything but worry. He knew that someone hated this day as much as Alfred loved it; and she didn't deserve to be forgotten. Moving quietly he left his brother cheering outside the Whitehouse and headed for his plane. Someone needed him more than his brother did. He found her sat over a bar with a drink in her hand. At his entrance she looked up with wet eyes and stared at him.

"Hello Canada. What do you want?" He walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"To see if you were alright." She snorted and held up her drink.

"Does it look like I'm bloody alright?" He shook his head and took a seat next to her, but she shook her head. "Trust me Mathew. You don't want to spend today with me." The usual timid Canadian didn't move and gave her a stern glare.

"No, I'm not going to leave you here on your own." England looked up at her former colony with a hint of disbelief, but then caught herself. This was Canada. He'd stayed with her after America's split and was still loyal to this day. He stood by her. She regretted the lack of attention he'd received growing up, but was grateful that despite that she'd done enough to earn his loyalty.

"Thank you." She leant against him, he knew all about her bloody past and still wanted to stay with her. She looked up at him and smiled. Even if she wanted to send him away he was too stubborn to go. Wonder where he got that form?

Check Yes Juliet – We the Kings (China)

Yao waited outside the window of the mansion with a growing degree of anxiety. What if she didn't show? What if her idiot brother had convinced her to cut ties with him? What if she gave into her doubts? He put his head in his hands and exhaled. His family was not pleased with his relationship with Abigail and hers wasn't exactly thrilled either. His father had told him a number of times to leave "that Kirkland girl" alone and his mother had looked so disappointed in him.

"Are you there Yao?" He nearly jumped out of his skin. Looking upwards he smiled at the figure in the window. She'd come. The rain was coming down thick and fast now but he wasn't leaving the street without her. The latch opened and he got a full view of her. Her normally loose hair was tied up in a tight ponytail and she had traded the dresses and skirts for a pair of jeans and trainers. There was a backpack swung over one shoulder and her eyes sparkled with the promise of adventure.

She smiled down at him. "Did you think I wouldn't show?"

"I had every faith in you aru." She rolled her eyes then lowered the rope to the ground. While she was busy securing the top he scanned her face, this was not an easy decision for her; she loved her family, even if they drove her insane, and he was taking her away from them.

But he couldn't help himself. They were meant to be and if their families couldn't see that, then it was time to go. He watched as she climbed down the wall and grabbed her hand when she landed. Noises came from inside and he pulled her into a run.

"Don't look back aru." Her hand squeezed his and they ran off into their future.

When You're Looking Like That – Westlife (Egypt)

Gupta considered himself to be a man/country that was difficult to surprise. He had been around for many years and his mother had raised him to accept things as they came. Still when England asked him to attend the nations ball with her, as her date, he came close to gawking at her. She had the pick out of almost every other nation, and he knew that more than one carried a torch for her, so why had she chosen him? Luckily his manners had still been functioning and he had replied with a yes. She'd smiled and told him to come by her house at seven.

So there he was. Standing outside her house, still wondering why she'd chosen him, and waiting for his er...date to show up. The door opened and he blinked.

"Sorry I'm late. The make up took a little longer than I'd thought." Gupta blinked again. "Are you OK Egypt?" He nodded while his eyes continued to drink in her appearance. She was dressed in a black dress that cut off at her calf, it clung to her form and had a halter neck tie. On her right arm there was a simple silver bracelet to match the studs in her ears and her hair fell in waves down her back. She looked absolutely stunning. He could already feel the jealous glares at his back. Yet when she took his hand he realised he didn't really care, because she had chosen him to ask.

"You look beautiful England." Her cheeks flushed and made her look cute. No, he wasn't going to leave her alone tonight.

**AN:I was suffering of writers block, again, so I did this to try and get rid of it. I'm not sure if I've completely failed or not. Basically I took my I-pod and did shuffle a couple of times and voilà ten femengland pairings. If you guys want I could add another ten later but you have to review to tell me OK. Hope you enjoyed this, I won't know unless you tell me.**


End file.
